yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailey Anne Thomas
| game = Yo-kai Watch 3 | anime = Usapyon Is Here! | movie = Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! }} is one of the playable characters of Yo-kai Watch 3 as well the partner of the Yo-kai USApyon. Inaho became a deuteragonist since the second season of the animated series. History Inaho Misora first appeared in the anime in episode 77, when she buys a space watch. The watch is really a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype (possibly left there by USApyon), but she's still excited by possibly meeting aliens. She then meets USApyon, who then confesses that it is really a Yo-kai Watch and that he is a Yo-kai, not an alien. Misora is uninterested at first, even after USApyon gives her his medal to demonstrate the summoning function, until given the Sailor Piers toy she missed out on earlier in the episode. Afterwords, he asks for her help in finding a scientist named Professor Hyuri who he knew when he was alive. With some help from Hungramps and Tattletell, they find Professor Hyuri. Sadly, he is in a state of depression because he blames himself for an accident that USApyon caused. So she convinces USApyon to build a rocket ship to cheer him up. In episode 88, after helping USApyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hyuri, Inaho suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kais in need. As of episode 104, the InaUSA detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Phantom Thief Kopin. However, it reopened in episode 120. Physical traits Inaho Misora short elemantery school student that is around the same age as Nathan Adams. She has a light-skinned color and has purple/violet short hair with a front bang. She wears big round glasses and has violet-blue eye color with black pupils. She wears a blue skirt with a yellow flower pattern on the left side of her chest, with a pink cardigan with white and blue colors on the sleeves over it. She wears as well a white skirt with blue leggings and yellow converses with white shoe laces and white tips on her shoes. In the later series, she wears a blue sweater shirt with a white hoodie with pomp-poms and pink interior and pink pockets over it. She wears a brown skirt with cerise colored tights and brown to dark brown sneakers. On daily life occurances, she wears a pink shirt with white lines around the sleeve and a white skirt with gray buttons. She as well once wore a coral colored shirt with a flower print on it. However, her appearance varies during the animated series and in Yo-kai Watch 3. Formerly, the only accessory she was wearing was the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype, but currently she wears the Yo-Kai Watch U-2. Personality Inaho tends to talk quite a lot and she absolutely loves anything space related. She is a bit of an as she is having a huge collection of space anime merchandise. She has sometimes a short attention span and tends not to notice how she annoys her partner Yo-kai partner USApyon with her antics. She can also be a bit of an airhead, tending to associate anything and everything in her life, from mundane tasks to objects to genuine danger posed by certain Yo-kai with episodes after her favorite show, , also to USApyon's annoyance. Whenever something doesn't turn out to be an alien or anything space-related, she easily becomes dissapointed. Relationships USApyon She has a partner Yokai known as USApyon. Inaho often unintentionally annoys USApyon, causing him to switch to Vader Mode and attacking her. The Misora Family Inaho has a mother, a father, and a little brother named Riku. Yuka Ishinomori Yuka Ishinomori is Inaho's closest friend. Both of them are in 5-1. Unlike Inaho, Yuka does not share her tendencies, nevertheless both get along very well. Kirara Hoshikaze Kirara Hoshikaze is one of Inaho's classmates, along with her "entourage", Junko Hazawa and Masako Mozu. Allthough she and Inaho get along normally, she is not above playing the role of princess under the sight of her cohorts in front of Inaho. Trivia * Inaho and Nate sometimes cincides with each other: ** The two meet each other during the second movie of Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan!. ** The two met each other during EP119 when they race. ** During Yo-kai Watch 3 the two meet each other to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. * Inaho goes to the same school as Nate, but she is in a different class than him. Inaho is in 5-1 while Nate is in 5-2. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters